worlds_in_disputefandomcom-20200214-history
Silkstone Fashion Corp.
Silkstone Fashion Corp. History. Silkstone Fashion Corp was founded in 1894 by Edgar Settleton in the city of Reims, the company originally was called Set-a-deal and it didn't make clothing, it was instead a chain of retail stores that had a great success from the 1890 to 1914 during that time the company had opened at least 7 stores in Reims and 1 on Paris, things were going well until WWI started, Edgar was conscripted into the army aganist his will and because of that he had to abandon his business, but before he did he told one of his friends to take of the business for him, little he knew that it's friend was going to be conscripted into the army too and thus, the chain of stores was left without someone that could take care of, then the German invasion advanced and captured the city. during the battle the town was left in ruins and all of the stores were destroyed, but before Edgar could know it. he was shot in the head by a German soldier during the offensive of the allies. his friend survived and after failing his friend, he decided to buy the business after the war, but since it didn't had much of an owner anymore the French government decided to an auction to sell it, sadly he failed once again, this time by a wealthy government officer called Leon Rougeron. he was making himself a corporative empire, he had bought lots of land to little to no price and he wanted to fuse all of the business into one, he did it in 1923 and the new company was called "Leon Corporative Services" or (Lecoser) for short, he grew the business and transformed the Set-a-deal chain of stores into a factory of cheap clothing, but then the great decay of the American market began, the 30's nearly broke France and with this Leon lost all of it's fortune, almost all the companies broke except the factory, he attached to it. but then WWII started and Leon didn't had nothing but to sell the factory, it was quickly bought by the French government to produce weapons. but after France was annexed by the Germans they captured it and used it for making weapons too. then the ally offensive began and they captured the factory again and used it to produce weapons again, after WWII finished the factory was sold to an Norwegian called Liam Roy, which renamed the company Silkstone and began to produce clothes made of silk, even though it wasn't cheap their designs were revolutionary for the time. especially in zones like the US in which the brand exploded in popularity over the 50's and 60's with it's famous clothes and fashion presentations. after the economical recovery of Europe the brand grew and grew, but eventually it was bought by Fastion Group in 2005 for 1.4 billion Euros. Corporative Info. CEO: Helgarf Neorif. HQ: New York, US. Income: 124.6 billions.